


Dragon up

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Ultimate Devil Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: They achieved their final form — dragons.(This is a Secret Spardacest Server Summer Santa gift for Koreisai)





	Dragon up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koreisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreisai/gifts).

> Happy Summer Spardacest Server Santa! 
> 
> Ye, we don't own a calendar, but who cares?

They aren't doing much in the the Underworld. 

They are dueling, fighting demons, dueling again, fighting even more demons, looking for a relatively safe place to sleep, fighting demons, making out and oh, they are also fighting demons. Rather repetitive. 

And Vergil dared to claim Underworld is more interesting than Human World. As if! They have been there for a few months now and no devil has attacked them and neither did they stumble upon one for some reason. Underworld doesn't have music. It also doesn't have pizza. And even if some places are really breathtaking, Dante could find those nice views in the Human World too. 

Speaking of Vergil, where did his wayward brother go? He was supposed to be back by now. 

They have separated during one particular wave of demons and they together came to conclusion it would be faster to just take care of them separately. 

But it seems now it's time to hunt down his brother. If Vergil thought Dante wouldn't dare to do it, then he has another thing coming. Besides, of the two of them the younger twin was better at hide and seek. He knows all the tricks to find Vergil (which surprisingly aren't only 'find the biggest, the tallest demonic thing in your area' as one would think). 

Suddenly he hears a loud growl. Did he forget to kill someone? Wouldn't be the first time. 

But this one has to be big if the growl is something go to go by. Maybe he should be a little bit more careful. 

Dante summons his Devil Sword once more and stalks closer to the source of the noise. 

When he sees that devil bitching around, his jaw almost meets the ground. Almost. Dante still has a lot of control over his body, no matter how shocked. 

This devil was actually a dragon. But not any dragon, oh no, it would be too easy. Besides, those colors and horns Dante would recognise  _ everywhere. _

"Well, well, well, just look at you Vergil. Your form finally matches your temperament."

His brother huffs in response like a child and Dante immediately feels there's something wrong with the elder twin, but what exactly… 

Oh. Oh wow. That's just too perfect. Oh God, he is going to tease Vergil about that for the rest of eternity. 

"You can't change back, right?"

Before he can start laughing though, Vergil attacks him with one of his black claws, which easily are the size of a bookshelf. 

"Woah there, slow down, you can actually kill me with those."

Vergil just growls at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're pissed, I get it. Now, let me look at you."

Dante comes closer to his brother, slowly circles him around, observes him. The older twin takes it with pride, even though he's probably nervous under such a close and intense attention. 

Vergil in this form is slim, as always his body build more suited for speed than strength, although he's got plenty of both. Sharp thorns are making their way down Vergil's spine, until they meet the tail, which has the same shape as in his Sin Devil Trigger form, the end of it is just a little bigger and possibly even sharper. Vergil is so much bigger than his Sin Devil Trigger now. He looks magnificent. 

Younger man hugs his neck and feels that Vergil's temperature is also a that little bit higher. Maybe half a degree, not more. It was a nice feeling actually.

When he touched Vergil, he could feel Yamato in him, under his skin. That's interesting. Is that transformation somehow related to his brother's beloved blade? 

"Did you trip on the Yamato and accidentally absorbed it?"

Vergil stares at him with a look full of venom. 

Dante didn't mean to hit the jackpot, but it seems it actually is what happened when they were separated. He'll  _ never _ let Vergil live it down. 

"You really need to work on your 'glare to speech' thing, just because I can more or less guess what you're growling about doesn't mean anyone can do it too."

And suddenly Dante is flying, because Vergil hit him with the tail. 

"Could you stop already?! I'm done with making fun of you anyway, now let's figure out how to change you back. Are you serious? Of course you wanna change back, otherwise I won't let you get into my pants. Oh no, sir, otherwise I'll  _ leave _ you. That's better."

Such a prissy princess his brother is. He pats Vergil's neck, just because he can. And the scales feel nice under his fingers too. 

It seems Vergil also likes the attention, because he's not backing from Dante's touch, even going as far as to close his eyes (they're still blue but the irises are now beautifully gold). 

"Hm, I wonder… does this form has a time limit like our normal Devil Triggers or not? Even if you get additional power boost from the Yamato, you shouldn't be able to upkeep this form for too long. Maybe a few minutes. In the meanwhile… can you breathe fire?"

Vergil himself has to be curious about that too, because he tries to do just that and, sure enough, after his second attempt he was able to set the nearby dry bush on a white-blueish fire. Dante remembers somewhere in the back of his mind what Lady once told, that a blue fire is much hotter than the regular one. She always shares some useless trivia she learns about with Dante. 

On the other hand he vaguely remembers someone called bullshit on 'you can say the temperature basing on the color' thing… nevermind, that's not important. 

Important thing is that Vergil now can breathe fire and its really cool. Maybe he will be able to do it in his human form too? 

Or maybe better not. Dante doesn't want to have mouth full of fire when he surprise-kisses Vergil. He's not entirely sure if he can heal from something like that (he never tried to see if he can) and no matter what others may think, he rather likes being in one piece. 

Anyway, after the fire show, Vergil seems to be quite tired. They'll probably need to work on it, because if they get tired after one simple fire then the form is… well, it's not  _ useless _ per se, they can still be one dragon army without the fire, but it'll be so much cooler if they burn their enemies while decimating them with their claws and brute strength. 

Sure enough, Vergil soon drops his dragon form and now he just stands there with Yamato in his hand. He is tired and pissed in that unique, Vergil-esque way. Yamato is sucked out of energy too, Dante notes. Not completely, mind you, but it reminds him of time when it was still broken. 

"You okay?" Dante asks quite seriously. 

"Never better."

He's actually  _ snarling _ at him. It's not Dante's fault Vergil was a dumbass and fell on his own sword! Younger man is not going to let it be. So, Dante trios him on the ground and starts tickling him. He knows all the spots that reduces Vergil to the giggling mess and he uses this knowledge mercilessly. 

Vergil is too busy with laughing and trying to defend his weak points to be able to shoot his spectral swords with any resemblance of accuracy. 

Some minutes later Dante takes mercy and stops ticking his brother, but he still straddles his hips, just because he can (and Vergil is too tired to throw him off anyway).

"You look nice under me. I can get used to that sight."

He is kissing Vergil before he comes up with a clever answer. 

~*~

"So I have to direct DSD's energy  _ inward _ instead of outward to become a dragon" says Dante in his new form. 

How the hell is he able to talk normally while being a dragon, Vergil has no idea. He definitely couldn't do this when he tried, when from his mouth instead of words came out snarls and growls. 

Dante is beautiful in this form. No wonder his brother was looking at Vergil's new form so intently, when he himself is mesmerised by younger's powerful form. And if he's not wrong, Dante's bloody red scales reflects the light in a way that makes his entire presence look as if he is bathed in gold. It was really subtle, but still there. 

And those beautiful shapes that both Rebellion and later Devil Sword Dante have, that those shapes still remains on his wings while he's a dragon, exactly the same swirls of hot like on his wings while he's Sin Devil Triggered. 

His little brother is always a sight to behold, but now he looks magnificent and regal, just like they both should. 

He touches Dante's face, marvelling in the much higher body heat. 

"Hm, that's nice. But now, how to change back…"

And in the brilliant show of light, there's Dante's human form again. 

What. The. Fuck. 

"Hey, it's not that hard! Uh, Vergil, what are you…"

It's not fair that Dante has figured it out so fast, while Vergil had to wait it out. So now, he has to suffer having multiple spectral swords in his body. 

Vergil's day suddenly goes from bad to mildly good when first five swords stabs Dante and four more nails him to the nearby tall stone. 

"Hey, where are you going? Don't leave me here, dammit! Veeeeergiiiiiiiiil!"

He's not sulking. Not in a million years. Sulking is beneath him. 

He might be brooding though. 

Vergil feels something piercing his arm and for a moment he saw a red spectral sword before it disappeared into thin air. 

"Have you forget I have those too? Come back here and face me like a man you claim to be!"

Brooding and sulking will come later. He has a brother to kill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you also have that thing sometimes when you wrote a whole fic in like, two days but then you can't write the ending even if your life was depending on it?  
This is me right there. But! I was able to think of something.


End file.
